Unbreakable Smile
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Bo is a player at Morrigan High school. She ends up having a one night stand with Lauren who's a nerd in the school. When Lauren ends up pregnant, Bo doesn't know what to do with her life. How will Bo and Lauren work out with a baby on the way? G!p Bo. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: No Go

Unbreakable Smile – Bo is a player at Morrigan High school. She ends up having a one night stand with Lauren who's a nerd in the school. When Lauren ends up pregnant, Bo doesn't know what to do with her life. How will Bo and Lauren work out with a baby on the way? G!p Bo. Don't like don't read.

A/N I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters. All belong to showcase.

….

Chapter 1: No Go

Lauren's POV

I walk downstairs with a pregnancy test in my hands shaking. I'm shaking at this point because I don't how my mom is going to react to my announcement. I see her cooking in the kitchen, I call out her name.

"Mom." I say feeling my tears forming.

"Yes honey?" She asked turning around, her smile fades with she sees my face. "Lauren what's wrong baby?" She asked me.

"I have to tell you something." I say fiddling with the pregnancy test behind my back.

"What is it?" She asks in concern.

"I'm pregnant." I show her the test and her face is in shock.

"Lauren, why?" She asked holding the test.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go?" I asked about to leave.

"Lauren, I'm not kicking you out baby, I'm not one of those mothers who would turn their back on their own child because they're bringing one in. I'm going to help you." She smiles at me.

"Thanks mom." I give her a hug and help her with dinner, as I'm helping her I think about how I'm going to tell Bo.

….

Bo's POV

I'm on top of this girl thrusting away inside of her, damn she feels so fucking good on my dick.

"Harder!" Raven screams.

"Take it!" I thrust harder insider of her.

"I'm gonna cum." She whimpers.

"Cum for me." I say reaching down to rub her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She comes all over my dick.

"Shit!" I pull out and cum all over her pussy.

"Oh my god. That was so good." She smiles lazily.

"I know." I lean down to kiss her. We make out for another 5 minutes.

"What time is it?" She asked running her fingers down my abs.

"Hmm, 6:30." I say dozing off.

"I have to go." She whines getting out of my bed.

"Why?" I frown not wanting her to go.

"My parents will freak out, they don't about this." Raven starts to put on her clothes.

"Alright." I say.

"Bye Bo." She kisses my lips quickly and leaves. I get up out of bed, and take a quick shower. I play the xbox for a while, then I head to bed.

I hear my alarm go off and I smack it hard shutting it up. I get up and get ready for school, I fucking hate school, it's so pointless. I slip on my red polo shorts with a little sag, my converse, and a white v-neck and my Chicago Bulls snapback. I walk out of my room going downstairs and I see my gramps.

"Gramps, what's going on?" I asked kissing his head.

"Morning Bo." Trick said read his newspaper.

"I'm off gramps." I grab an apple and I'm about to head out.

"Bo, are you using protection?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes gramps I am. I gotta go." I leave not wanting to talk about sex with him. I hop in my 2015 BMW 228i coupe and go off to school. I pull up and I already see my friends talking in the parking lot. I get out and grab my football jacket out of the back. I lock my car and I head over to Dyson and Tamsin.

"Hey B-dog!" Dyson says cracking a smile.

"Hey D-man." I dap him up.

"Hey Tam." I nudge her playfully.

"Hey loser." She knocks my hat off.

"Come on T. I just bought this hat." I dust off the gravel that was on it.

"Stop wearing expensive shit to school." She laughs linking her arm up with mines. We're about to walk until we see Lauren pull up in her car. We watch as she gets out grabbing her school stuff, she's such a nerd.

"Hey loser!" Dyson calls out to her. Lauren turns around and looks at us, but then she looks at me shaking her head. She walks into school and we follow her. I have science first, I hate that class, it's so fucking boring. I go to my locker and take out my book like I need it. I walk to class and see that Lauren is already there. Of course she is. I go to the back and sit with my friends. Mrs. Norn comes in and starts to write on the board.

"Bo, did you do your homework?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Why are you asking me that, you know that I don't." I say in a smart remark.

"Bo, I will fail you if you don't get this done. It's a 2 page paper, on why you shouldn't mix up the wrong chemicals." She says groaning.

"Fine." I sit back in my chair pull out my phone. Mrs. Norn starts to hand out papers, and I see that it's our book assignment we had. She gives me mine and I look at it, great a fucking "F" just what I needed. I shake my head and glance over at Lauren who's holding up an "A" paper. I roll my eyes and go back to my phone. Mrs. Norn tells us we have a powerpoint that we have to do and it's due in 3 weeks. We also have another paper that's due on Monday. I hear the bell ring and I get up to leave.

"Hold on Bo & Lauren." Mrs. Norn says. Tamsin looks at me and shrug. She leaves with everyone else while Lauren and I stay behind. "Now, Bo you're failing this class and in order for you to graduate you need to pass.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes Bo. That's why I want Lauren to tutor you." She says to us.

"What?!" Lauren basically screams.

"There's no way in hell, I'm working with the nerd version of Taylor Swift." I growl in anger, I don't want to work with her.

"Bo, you're on the line of being kick out of school for bad grades." She says handing me a paper.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell in anger.

"Bo, it's the only way you can stay in school." Mrs. Norn says.

"I'm not doing it." Lauren walks out of the classroom.

"I have to go." I leave right after I saw that. I head out to my car and I get in. It starts to rain, great rain another science thing.

…..

Lauren's POV

I driving home all of a sudden my car stop in the middle of the road. I groan because this is the car that my dad gave me. I get out and see smoke coming from the hood. I open it and see that my engine is busted. Fuck, I don't want to leave my car here. I get inside and see that my battery is on 2 percent. That's not enough to call anyone. So, I just wait in the car until some comes, I ended up falling asleep. I hear banging on my window, and I see that it's Bo. I roll down the window.

"What's up with your car?" She asked me.

"My engine is busted." I say to her.

"Come on, I'll uh take you home." She turns away and gets inside of her car. I grab my stuff ad roll up the windows. I locked the door and get inside of Bo's car. Bo, starts to drive off, and I look back at my car, I almost cried because I wanted to take my car with me.

"Thanks I guess." I say to her.

"Yeah." She nods and continues to drive. I don't if I should tell her or not about me being pregnant. I really want to say something, but I know she'll just have one of her friends beat me up.

"I-uh have to tell you something." I say trying to warm myself up.

"What?" She says turning the heat on.

"Well, you know we uh had sex 5 weeks back." I remind her.

"Yeah and?" She says with an eye roll.

"We didn't use protection Bo." I look over at her about to cry.

"I usually don't Lauren. Why are you even remind me about this, it's not like you're pregnant or something." She says as she pulls up to my driveway. I don't say anything, I feel her body shift towards me.

"You're not pregnant." She growls looking at me with anger.

"I am. The baby's yours." I say in a scared voice.

"No, I'm not taking care of it. That's your baby, not mine." She spits out.

"What? Bo, you're the only person that I've had sex with." I knew this would happen.

"So? I don't care you should've had sex with me, I don't care about you Lauren, It was just sex." She shrugs not caring. I feel my heartbreak right then and there. I wanted to hit her, but I hate violence, I just grab my things getting out of the car running up to my doorstep. I look back and see Bo backing out of my drive way and she speeds off. I walk inside of my house slamming the door shut.

"Lauren?" I hear my mom call out.

"She doesn't want to help me." I run into my mom's arms.

"Who baby?" She asked me rubbing my back.

"Bo! She hates me and our baby." I cry into her shirt.

"Don't worry baby, I'll handle this." She says holding me closer.

End of this chapter. So, uh yeah I love Lost Girl. Anyway, Bo's in trouble with Lauren's mom big time. I know Bo's a dick, but she will see that doing things her way won't be working out. Trick and Lauren's mom will have a talk next chapter. Also Kenzi, Vex, Bruce and Hale will show up next chapter. Dyson's girlfriend will show up as well. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Chapter 2: Anger

No one's POV

Kathy Lewis storms into the Dahl with an angry look onto her face. Kathy wants to give Bo Dennis a piece of her mind. She sees Trick walking out from behind the counter.

"Hey Trick." Kathy greets in an angry tone.

"Hey Kathy." Trick greets with a smile, but his smile drops when he sees her face.

"Where's Bo?" Kathy asked sitting down in one of the bar stools.

"She's at school, what's going on?" Trick asked setting a book down.

"Bo, denied Lauren's baby." Kathy said angrily.

"What? Bo's having a baby?" Trick looks up at Kathy with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, and she denied it. Lauren cried her eyes yesterday, because Bo said she wanted nothing to do with her or the baby." Kathy says sighing.

"Kathy, I had no idea. Bo is in big trouble when she gets home." Trick says angrily.

"I have to go, but please talk to her Trick." Kathy says standing up.

"I will." Trick gives Kathy a smile.

"Thank you." Kathy leaves the Dahl heading into her car. Trick just sighs, he can't believe Bo would do this again.

….

Bo's POV

I see these new kids walking into our school. One is this cute chick, another one is this buff looking guy, a gothic guy, and a black guy. I wonder what school they're coming from. Anyway, I must say all this Lauren stuff is fucking with my head. I mean I was kind of harsh to her when I said I didn't want to be a part of the baby's life and told her she was just a fuck. I need to talk to her, I don't want to end up like my dad. He was a deadbeat guy who just fucked my mom and left, then my left me with Trick because she told me that she could be a mom. I see Dyson hugging that black guy and the gothic looking chick. I get up and walk over to them.

"Hey Bo, these are my old friends, Bruce, Kenzi, Vex and Hale." He says pointing to them.

"Hey." I wave.

"Nice to meet you." Hale said.

"Same." I shake his hand.

"Dyson, where's the lunch room, I'm starving." Kenzi said.

"Over there, we're having pizza Kenz." Dyson gives her a one arm hug.

"Cool." She goes to the lunch room.

"I'm hungry as well love." Vex says following Kenzi.

"Hey where's the coach at for football D?" Hale asked.

"Oh, she's in the gym. Let's go. Bruce you coming?" Dyson asked looking at the talk guy.

"Uh, I will later. I'm going to go find my locker." Bruce leaves.

"Bo, you want to come?" Hale asked me with a smile.

"I'm good, you guys go ahead, and I'm going to go find Tamsin." I tell them.

"Okay, meet you at our spot." Dyson says leaving with Hale. I walk outside to find Tamsin sitting with her girlfriend Harley. I don't like this bitch one bit, and if she even thinks about hurting Tamsin, I will fucking kill her. I leave Tamsin alone with her girl, I don't want to disturb them. I see Lauren by her locker and I was about to walk over to her, but my phone buzzed.

" _You're in trouble when you get home! I know about Lauren and the baby Bo!" – Trick._

"Fuck man." I put my phone back into my pocket and head to the lunch room.

….

Lauren's POV

I see Bo sitting with this new girl at lunch, I can't believe she denied our child. I'm so fucking pissed off at her. I walk away from the scene sadly not wanting to say something to Bo about our child. I head over to my locker and open it. I pull out my books for my math class, I turn around and bump into somebody.

"I'm sorry." I say bending down to get my books. I look up and see this buff looking guy smiling at me.

"It's okay. I'm Bruce." He holds his hands out to shake.

"Lauren." I shake his hand.

"Uh, who's Mr. Ottoman?" Bruce scratches his head.

"He's our math teacher. C'mon." I pull him with me. Bruce and I arrive at math class and he hands Mr. Ottoman his schedule. I go to sit in the middle of the class with Bruce. I see Bo and her friends come in laughing. Mr. Ottoman doesn't even say anything, he knows how Bo and her friends are. He just starts to hand out our assignments.

"Now, this is due by the end of the class. I will give you half credit if you only do half of the assignment. So no playing around." Mr. Ottoman sits down in his seat and sticks his head phones in.

"Are you good in math?" Bruce asked looking at the work weirdly.

"Yeah, I can help you Bruce." I giggle at him.

"Thank you." Bruce says wrapping his arm around me. I start to show Bruce on how to do the math homework. Bruce smiles as he starts to get it. The bell rings and I go to turn in me and Bruce's work.

"So, you like math now?" I asked linking my arms with his.

"Oh yeah. I wanna join the football team." He says.

"You should, we need your muscles." I say to him.

"Oh yeah." Bruce flexes his muscles.

"I got to go Bruce." I put my books into my locker.

"Uh, want to hang out tomorrow? I know this pizza place." Bruce asked shyly.

"Sure." I give Bruce my number.

"Bye Lauren." He hugs me and leaves. I look up to see Bo staring at me, I sigh and turn to walk away. I go out and see my mom is waiting for me. I get into the car.

"Hey mom." I greet shutting the door.

"Hey, how was school?" She asked looking through her binoculars.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"Looking for Bo." She says not looking away from the binoculars.

"Mom, why?" I asked.

"Look, she's not going to get away with Lauren. That's her child in there, she should've been more careful. She's going to be there for this child." My mother says starting the car up.

"She's not going too. I'm not going to force her into doing that, Bo is going to want to be a part of our baby's life. I know she is." I say texting Bruce.

"Who's that?" My mom asked smiling.

"I met a new friend today. Bruce." I say laughing at what Bruce's texted me.

"Good, now shush." She says looking back out of the window. We're so caught up into our activates, we don't hear anything. A knock on the window snaps me out of my texting. I look up to see Bo standing there. I roll down the window.

"What is it Bo?" I asked in a sharp tone.

"This is Bo?" My mother asked in anger.

"Mom, not now." I say to her.

"We need to talk." She says crossing her arms.

"If it's not about the baby, then no." I was about to roll the window back up.

"It is about the baby Lauren. Damn." Bo opens the door and pulls me out.

"Hey! You watch how you pull my daughter out Bo. She's carrying your child." My mother says angrily.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lewis." Bo says.

"What is it?" I pull my arm back away from her.

"Can we talk at my house?" She asked.

"Hell no!" My mother yells.

"Mom, its fine. I'll come home before dinner." I tell my mom.

"Oh, don't worry about dinner. Bo is going to cook for you, Trick already told me." My mom says.

"What?!" Bo walks up to the car and glares at my mom.

"You're in trouble anyway. So go take care of my daughter and feed the both of them." My mom points to my stomach and drives off.

"Can we just go now?" I asked walking over to Bo's car and getting in. Bo gets inside of her car and heads towards her house. She pulls up and I get out quickly, I really don't want to talk to Bo, but we're having a child together. Bo unlocks the door and lets me in. We see Trick standing there with an angry look.

"Bo you…." Trick is cut off.

"I'm going to handle it right now." Bo says pushing me towards the steps.

"You better!" Tricks yells. We head into Bo's room and she slams the door shut making me jump.

….

Bo's POV

I see Lauren jump when I slam the door shut. I take off my jacket and put it on my chair. I see Lauren standing there glaring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I say going over to grab her bag.

"Why am I here Bo?" She asked stepping away from me. She's really starting to piss me the fuck off.

"It's about the baby." I say getting angry.

"You don't want us. You said that yourself." She tries to leave.

"Stop!" I stop her from opening the door.

"Get away from me Bo, you don't want our baby, so I'm leaving." She tries to open the door, but I won't her.

"Lauren, I'm not going to hurt you okay?" I tell her, she turns to look at me.

"You already have Bo." She pushes me away from her.

"That's my kid Lauren!" I yell in anger.

"Oh, now it's your kid. You didn't think that a week ago." Lauren spits out angrily.

"That was a week ago." I growl at her.

"Bo, I don't have for this bullshit you're going to give. You basically said that I was another one of your little fucks." She rolls her eyes.

"I say that to a lot of girls." I say to her.

"Bo, some girls get hurt by those words because you're having sex with them and they think that you care about them. I thought you cared about me, but you don't. I don't see how our baby is going to make you change. You'll never change. I want somebody to love me for who I am, not because I'm a good fuck Bo." She says in anger.

"I didn't know all of that." I sit down onto my bed.

"Bo, you can't keep fucking all of these girls and think that it's okay because it's not. Look, at us right now. Do you want any more baby mama drama coming into your life? You're a senior and you have kid on the way. You need to be prepared." Lauren says.

"I am, I'm already working Lauren. I'm going to take care of our child, that's my kid in there. Look, I'm sorry about last week. You're not going to keep my child away from me, that's not going to happen. I will hunt you down Lauren if you try that bullshit with me." I glare at her.

"Fine, I have a checkup tomorrow at 2:00. If you don't show up, then I will make your life hell Bo." She says.

"You don't scare me Lewis." I chuckle.

"You're scared of my mom." She raises a brow.

"She scares the whole town Lauren. She watches her enemies like a hawk." I say standing up.

"Don't piss her off then. I have to go." She opens the door.

"Lauren, can you stay the night?" I asked softly.

"Trying to get into my pants again?" She turns to look at me.

"No. I mean well if you're offering, but no." I say.

"Fine. I'll stay over, but no funny business." She points at me.

"No promises." I say. She smacks me on the head. "Ow!" I rub my head.

"Such a baby." She laughs shaking her head.

"I'm not. Let's go feed my kid." I say pulling her out of my room and heading downstairs. I hope this pregnancy goes well.

….

End of this chapter. No, Bo is not a succubus in this story. She's straight human. Lauren's mom though lol.


	3. Chapter 3: Putting In Work

Chapter 3: Putting in Work

No One's POV

After they eat Bo and Lauren heads back up to her room to start on their homework. Lauren finished hers in 25 minutes, while Bo is still struggling on hers.

"This shit is stupid!" Bo groans over her math homework. Who the fuck put dumbass letters in math any motherfucking way?! Bo never got that part, fucking letters.

"You're not even trying Bo." Lauren said closing her book she was reading, she pulls a chair up to Bo's desk.

"You're the smart one, help me." Bo said wanting to rip her math book apart.

"You have to find the hypotenuse for this problem Bo. It's geometry." Lauren said taking out her notes.

"Math is stupid, can I stop?" Bo asked.

"No, you need to get a good grade on this, and you have to get a good grade on your powerpoint too." Lauren said.

"Who cares?" Bo rolls her eyes.

"Uh, I do. For one you're not going to get out of this baby thing, so you have to graduate and go to college. I'm not doing this all alone Bo." Lauren said sternly.

"I told you I'm in this Lauren. I don't understand some of this shit." Bo said crossing her arms.

"Look, borrow my notes for your math, but for your powerpoint it has to be about your goals in life Bo, it's easy." Lauren said closing Bo's math book.

"I have no goals Lauren." Bo stands up angrily.

"You have one that's on the way. Bo, I'm not saying that you and I are ever going to be a couple, but if you can't do it for me or for yourself, at least put in work for our child." Lauren picks up her stuff.

"Wait." Bo grabs Lauren's wrist stopping her from leaving.

"What is it?" Lauren doesn't even look at Bo.

"Stay with me, I'm scared as hell Lauren, you're going to be somebody one day and I'm not. I want to at least have a good relationship with you." Bo said honestly.

"Okay, fine." Lauren puts her stuff back down, and she and Bo talked until Lauren had to get home.

….

The next morning

Lauren walks into school with Bruce, Bruce is basically Lauren's bodyguard. She and Bruce hung out over her house after Bo dropped her off. Lauren's mom likes him. Bruce opens his locker and pulls his kickboxing gear.

"You take kickboxing?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yeah, football is not my thing. I actually train people here at the school for extra credit for college." Bruce said shutting his locker.

"Bruce that's awesome." Lauren links her arm with his.

"So, ladybug. What are you doing for extra credit?" Bruce asked walking Lauren to her class.

"Uh, I'm tutoring right now." Lauren said.

"That's awesome." Bruce smiles at his blonde friend.

"Thanks Bruce." Lauren hugs him. Bo sees this and she frowns.

"See you later." Bruce walks away, Bo walks up to Lauren.

"So, is Bruce your boyfriend?" Bo asked with a pinch of jealousy.

"No, he's my best friend." Lauren said walking into the classroom and sitting down. Bo sits beside her.

"Hmm. Sure he is. You sure?" Bo said.

"Why? Jealous?" Lauren asked taking out her book.

"No, why would I be?" Bo asked lying.

"Bo, I'm not getting into this with you. I don't need the stress, and our baby doesn't neither." Lauren whispers to Bo.

"Fine, but I'm watching your little friend." Bo said standing up and taking some nerd's guy's snickers bar. Bo sits in the back and begins to eat the delicious candy bar. Their math teacher comes in and collect their homework. Bo actually tries to take notes in class. After class was over, Bo goes to meet Lauren by her locker.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren asked putting her books away.

"Well, are you going to have one of those appointment things where we could see our child?" Bo asked eating a slim jim.

"Yeah, I am. I'll text you." Lauren takes the snack away from Bo and eats it.

"Hey!" Bo tries to get her snack back, but Lauren continues to eat it.

"I'm the pregnant one." Lauren says smacking Bo's butt as she walks to the lunch room to meet Bruce.

"That's not right." Bo to herself as she walked away heading to the field.

…..

At home with Lauren

Lauren is sleeping in her bed until she hears something coming from her balcony she gets up and sees Bo climbing over her balcony. Lauren rolls her eyes and opens her balcony doors.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren asked tiredly.

"Staying over." Bo said putting her bag down by Lauren's desk.

"Bo, my mom is here." Lauren said getting back into her bed.

"I know, I tried to go in through the front." Bo said kicking off her shoes.

"The back wasn't working for you?" Lauren smirks at Bo.

"Very funny." Bo gets into bed with Lauren.

"What are you doing?" Lauren makes a face at a weird smell.

"Getting into bed with you." Bo said.

"Ew! Go shower first." Lauren pushes Bo away from her.

"Fine." Bo gets up and takes a shower. Lauren gets a text from Bruce.

 _Look at this video. – Bruce_

Lauren opens the tab to this video Bruce sent, and it's a video of a Dog humping a cat. Lauren starts to laugh.

 _I love you Bruce. Lol. – Lauren._

 _Love you too._

Lauren puts her phone back on her nightstand, Bo comes out of the bathroom with her boxers and t-shirt on. Lauren looks at Bo's boxers and starts to laugh.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Pokemon? Really?" Lauren points to Bo's boxers.

"What? Pikachu is the shit." Bo said getting into bed with the blonde.

"Whatever." Lauren turns off her light and lays her head onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry about this." Bo said looking up at the ceiling.

"Bo, it happens when you have unprotected sex with someone." Lauren said turning to face her.

"My parents left me, when I was younger. I've always wanted to see my parent's faces when they find out that they're daughter is having her own child." Bo said trying not to cry.

"Bo, you have Trick. He's been both. I'm sorry about your parents." Lauren said.

"Thanks." Bo closes her eyes.

Lauren hears her phone. She picks it up and reads a message from her mother.

 _I'm kicking Bo's ass for breaking my flower pot. – Mom_

Laure laughs.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked with her eyes closed.

"My mom is kicking your ass for breaking her flower pot." Lauren laughs.

"How did she know it was me?" Bo asked.

"Because I saw you with my binoculars Bo. Wait until I see your ass in the morning young lady. You are mine." Kathy yells from her room.

"Man." Bo groans crossing her arms.

"I told you that my mom was going to get you some way." Lauren said giggling.

"Whatever." Bo grunts.

"Night Bo." Lauren leans over and kisses Bo's cheek.

"Hmm, I get kisses. Score." Bo cheers.

"Your score is Zero!" Kathy yells.

"Your mom hates me doesn't she?" Bo looks down at Lauren.

"A little bit." Lauren says.

"Great." Bo says sarcastically.

"Good-night." Lauren says.

"Night." Bo turns spooning Lauren, while she places her hand protectively over Lauren's belly. Lauren smiles into her sleep.

….

End of this chapter. Who loves Lauren's mom? She will be having a moment with Bo next chapter. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Rules

Chapter 4: Rules

Bo's POV

I wake up from on this wonderful Saturday morning in Lauren's bed. I must admit it feels crazy being in bed with her. To be honest I feel bad doing this to her, she's pregnant with my baby and I pushed her away. Her mom scares the fuck out of me too. I don't even want to go downstairs, and see that woman. I get up and go into the bathroom to freshen up. I walk out and open Lauren's door peeking out for her mother. I walk towards the steps and I don't hear anything. I turn and see Kathy standing there.

"AHHH!" I jump away from her; this woman is fucking creepy.

"Bo what's…?" Lauren stops when she sees her mother glaring at me.

"Help me." I look over at Lauren.

"I'm not in this." Lauren laughs going back into her room.

"Aww come on baby." I whine wanting Lauren to help me.

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." Lauren smiles.

"And it's going to be the last." Kathy grabs me by my ear pulling me downstairs.

"Oh come on Mrs. Lewis." I try to get out of her grip.

"Sit." She said letting go of my ear.

"Geez." I rub my sore ear groaning as I look up at the woman.

"There are going to be some rules up in this house." Kathy says.

"Like?" I question.

"No, sex in this house. Door stays open, and no flirting. I can read your mind Bo. I'm like the closer." Kathy says smiling.

"Okay, I got it." I nod at her. Lauren's mom is crazy.

"Bo, I'm going to be honest with you, I was so pissed on how you treated my daughter. Why did you?" Kathy asked me.

"I was so caught up on being popular Mrs. Lewis. When Lauren told me that she was having my child, I was shocked, I didn't want anybody to know, but now I don't care if they do. That's my child and I'm going to be there for my baby and Lauren." I explain to her.

"Hmm, she's been hurt too much Bo. I didn't want anything to happen to my child. Please be there for her." She tells me.

"I will, I promise." I tell her.

"Now, you're going to pay for my flower pot young lady." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'll buy you better one." I tell her standing up.

"Good." Kathy goes to fix her coffee.

…

With Lauren (Lauren's POV)

I laugh when Bruce tells me his childhood story about being locked out of his house and he was butt ass naked. He's been a really good friend to me. He told me he has practice and he wants me to see him.

"Is it tonight?" I asked stealing one of his fries.

"Yep, I love doing kickboxing." He smiles widely, I see Bo walking in with her friends.

"That's good, why did you transfer?" I asked him.

"I was going to kill myself because people kept making fun of me because I'm gay. I heard this school a zero tolerance for bullying." He says.

"It does, but you have to watch out, because some people will do it no matter what the rules say." I tell him linking my arm with his.

"So, what's up with you and Bo?" Bruce asked.

"I have to help Bo with a presentation. Bo really hates school, so our teacher partnered us up on the project." I say to him.

"I heard she was a player, are you okay with that?" He asked in concern as we walk into the Library.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I kiss his cheek.

"Okay, so I have this science presentation to do. I hate math & science together. Why do we even need these subjects if none of us are going to be scientists or accountants?" He asked.

" _That's actually a good question."_ I think to myself.

"I have no idea." I chuckle picking out a couple of books.

"This is what I'm talking about." Bruce smiles holding up a kicking boxing book.

"You want to be a teacher?" I asked him sitting down at a table pulling out my homework.

"Yep, I want to teach people how to defend themselves. I've always wanted to help others when they need it the most." He says pulling out his science book.

"You're a good person Bruce, and I'm sorry you had to go through that bullshit at your other school." I tell him softly.

"Thanks Sugar." Bruce kisses my head and goes over his homework. I see Bo and her friends walk in. Bo walks over to me with her friends frowning at her.

"Hey boo." Bo sits down beside me.

"Hey Bo. Bo this is Bruce, Bruce this is Bo." I introduce them.

"Hey. How's it going?" Bo asked.

"Good. You want a snack Lauren?" Bruce asked standing up.

"Sure, a Butterfinger and water would be fine." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll be ack." He smiles walking out.

"What's up?" I asked looking at her.

"I just wanted to come over here and say hi. So, you still going to help me out with my work?" Bo makes this cute puppy dog face, she's never like this.

"Yeah, just come over later." I tell her.

"I don't like him." Bo said referring to Bruce.

"He's my friend Bo. You can't just dislike everyone I become friends with." I tell her honestly.

"Look, I just don't want anyone making the moves on you, I mean that's my job." She says pointing to herself.

I chuckle at her. "Whatever you say. You need to study Bo." I say to her. Bo groans laying her head onto my shoulder.

"I don't wanna. Can we just go makeout somewhere?" Bo asked me.

"Huh? Bo, this is no time to get all flirty." I shake my head at her.

"When is? I can't flirt with you at your house, your mom scares me. She's evil." Bo crosses her arms and pouts like a little baby.

"Bo, my mom is very protective. She doesn't want me to get hurt." I say softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lauren, and I'm sorry if I did before, I was a dick to you. Come on give Bo-Bo a kiss." Bo puckers her lips out for a kiss.

I roll my eyes at her and chuckle at her cuteness. "Fine." I kiss Bo's lips. I pull at away looking at a blushing Bo. "Get out of her Bo and go study." I laugh at her.

"Fine, but I'm so getting a makeout from you later." Bo stands up kissing my lips again before she goes over to her friends. Tamsin looks at me with a glare, I roll my eyes and focus back on my work.

….

In the hallway

I'm at my locker putting my books away to head home, but I'm stopped by Tamsin.

"What is it?" I asked trying to walk away from her.

"What's going on with you and Bo?" Tamsin asked crossing her arms.

"None of your business Tamsin. Why do you care anyway?" I asked the cheerleader.

"She's my best friend Lauren. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Tamsin says bitterly. _"Has she forgotten what hell Bo has put me through?"_

"Bo has put me through hell Tamsin. I'm forgiving her for bullying me for all of these years, I didn't hurt Bo. I would never hurt Bo. You should know that." I tell the blonde.

"She's been through a lot Lauren. Trick is the only person she has because her parents didn't even want her. They gave up on Bo, that's why she's the way she is. Her parents destroyed that part of that can never be repaired." Tamsin said. " _Wow I didn't know that."_ I say to myself.

"I didn't know that, my father was the same way. I haven't heard from him in years, he left my mom for some other bitch. He doesn't take care of me, my mom is trying so hard to raise me on her own. I know what it feels not to have a father. I'm not going to hurt Bo, I have to reason to, if I actually repair the damage her parents have caused." I explain to her.

"Sorry, I'm just protective of her, she's lost some much. Thank you." Tamsin smiles at me.

"Sure." I nod at the blonde. I see Bo running over to us.

"Don't kill her Tamsin." Bo gets in between us.

"I'm not going to kill her dipshit." Tamsin smacks Bo's head.

"Oh, okay good. I guess that's good because I see no blood, and Tamsin didn't take out her razor." Bo says.

"We're fine Bo, ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Tamsin you didn't hit her did you?" Bo raises a brow at her friend. Tamsin rolls her eyes.

"No idiot. Would Lauren be standing here if I did?" Tamsin flicks Bo's ear.

"Good point." Bo grabs my hand. "See ya Tams." Bo leads me outside.

"You want to come over my house?" Bo asked me.

"Sure, I want to meet Trick." I smile getting into the car with her.

"Cool." Bo drives off to her house. _I'm glad Bo is actually coming around. I have a feeling we're going to be getting closer._ I say in my mind rubbing my flat belly.

…..

End of this chapter. Aww Bo is trying to step up. More Doccubus scenes next chapter. Lol Lauren's mom is a trip. Lauren will learn a lot about Bo's past. Lauren's dad shows up next chapter. Bruce will get hurt next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
